Heaven's Child
by Tamyou
Summary: Angels were watching him, that's what Mom always said before she put him to bed. He remembered that. Why, then, Dean believed angels did not exist for so long? He wasn't always like that. Child!Dean and ChildVessels!Castiel. Very light Destiel. Multi-chapters. Castiel/Dean. Sam's here too. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well. This is an idea I had basically from the first time Castiel appeared in "Lazarus Rising". I saw a few fanfictions here of the same concept, but I wanted to write my own version. This is how I imagine Castiel being Dean's angel. Because for me, Castiel knew Dean from the very beginning, watching over him like the guardian angel he is. This is a multi-chapters story.

**Summary:** Angels were watching him, that's what Mom always said before she put him to bed. He remembered that. Why, then, Dean believed angels did not exist for so long? He wasn't always like that.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1:

* * *

The first time he saw him, he knew he was special. Extraordinary. Unique.

His mother was pregnant. He was about to have a younger brother soon, and he was so excited. He helped his father to decorate the nursery, painted the walls – and got paint all over himself, too – and picked toys for Sammy, things he was sure his future baby brother would like. He picked a mobile for him, to hang over his crib.

He was so excited.

He was just in the middle of putting stuffed toys on a low shelf when he heard his mother's slow and heavy steps outside the nursery. He turned around to greet her with a smile, running to hug her knees and rest his head right under her huge stomach. Mary smiled down at him, ruffling his hair with one hand as the other held a small bag.

"What are you doing up here, sweetie?" She asked, her voice melodious. Dean would always remember her voice this way – warm and comforting. He shrugged.

"Making Sam's room cool." He said in his tiny voice, frowning for a second. "Daddy knows nothin' about Teddy-bears, Mom." Mary laughed.

"I brought you something to put on Sammy's shelf." She said in a singsong voice, leaning as if she had a great secret. Dean's big, green eyes lit up in eager curiosity. Mary shook the bag in her hand gently.

"What is it?" The four-years-old asked.

"An angel." Mary pulled a small angel statue from the bag and carefully handed it to Dean. "You had one when you were a baby, too." She smiled. "Well, you know what I always say? Angels are-"

"'Angels are watching over you.'" Dean repeated the familiar saying, smiling brightly at his mother. "Yeah, I know, Mom."

"Now, where do you want to put it?" Mary asked lightly, guiding Dean back to the shelf. "Maybe... next to... Mr. Bunny?" She said in a playful voice that meant to startle her son. Dean giggled. "Or maybe Mr. Teddy Bear?"

"Mom, you can't call all his toys 'Mister'. That's silly." Dean said in a very serious tone, placing the angel at the side closest to the empty crib.

"Oh, I see. So you want cool names." Mary said in a matching serious tone, smirking under her breath at her son's cute and grave face. "Do you want to name Sammy's angel?" She asked. Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure!"

"So, you go and think about a very very cool name, and come back to tell me?" She suggested. And when Dean nodded again, she laughed and pinched his nose where freckles covered his skin like candies, then sent him off to his way.

* * *

Daddy took him to the park today. Mom was at the doctor, checking on his baby brother that was soon to arrive. Or so Daddy told him. The park was nearly empty – Dean saw two twin little girls playing by the swings, but he didn't want to go and play with them – he decided they looked mean. And so he stayed by himself and started making a castle of sand, big and magnificent in his opinion – fit for a king or at least a rich lord.

Maybe Sammy would like to play with him when he is a little bit older. _And born_, Dean reminded himself. He couldn't wait for his brother to be here already. He knew he'd be the best big brother he could ever be. With that in mind, he worked harder on the wet sand, determined to finish his artwork before Daddy said they had to head back home.

Clearing his hands from the drying mud, he stared at his work. He was so concentrated and so proud of his sand palace, he didn't notice the kid that approached him from behind.

"Hello." A small voice said from behind him, and Dean jumped, knocking a wall of sand in surprise.

"My castle!" He called in disappointment, his chin trembling in his attempt to stop the tears that burned his eyes. Boys did not cry.

"I apologize," The kid said monotonously and sat on his knees in front of Dean. He sounded sincerely sorry, and the vibe Dean felt radiating from him was warm and comforting... but not like Mom's vibe. It was different. "Would you like me to help you rebuild it?" He asked. Dean sniffed hesitantly, then nodded.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, watching the other kid flashing him a small, awkward smile.

Dean blinked.

This kid was about two or three years older than him, he figured. He had light brown hair and pale skin, and he was slightly chubby. But what caught Dean's attention the most was his deep-blue eyes. _They look like the sea_, Dean thought. He remembered how big the sea was. Daddy took him there last summer.

He glanced back to where his father sat. John's attention was all paid to a book he read, though he glanced up from time to time to see if his son was alright. He caught his father's eye and waved, smiling. John returned the smile with an awkward one of his own, then went back to his book. Dean looked back at the older kid, chewing his lower lip.

"I'm Dean." He finally introduced himself, being as polite as Mom taught him to be when talking to strangers.

The kid looked up at him from the castle he helped to repair and tilted his head in a slight surprise, as if he forgot Dean was sitting there right in front of him. His amazingly blue eyes blinked once, twice, and then he offered a mud-covered hand for Dean to shake.

"Castiel."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think, okay? I really appreciate every review and criticism.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter is a little bit longer than the first one, and I hope I'd manage to keep the next that long as well. Sorry for any typos and mistakes. Feel free to correct me if you notice any.

**Summary:** Angels were watching him, that's what Mom always said before she put him to bed. He remembered that. Why, then, Dean believed angels did not exist for so long? He wasn't always like that.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2:

* * *

Mom was in the hospital again. This time, though, it was because she had to go and bring Sammy home. Daddy went with her, and one of the nice neighbors stayed with him at the house to wait. Dean was so excited.

He sat on the edge of the couch in the living-room, kicking his legs back and forth impatiently, chewing his lower lip. The nice neighbor – Missouri – said his parents won't be back home for at least five or six more hours, and Dean already had enough waiting. The sun was disappearing in the horizon, _too late to go to the park_, he thought sadly.

He missed Castiel.

He hadn't seen the older boy for more than a week now. That one meeting they had in the park was one Dean could not get out of his head. He told his mother all he knew about this mysterious Castiel, and when Daddy put him to bed that night, he made him promise to take him back to the park the next day, to meet him again.

But the next day, Castiel was nowhere to be seen.

He went with John to the park every day for the past week, hoping to see his friend again. And every day, he came back home with lowered face and big, sad green eyes. It broke Mary's heart.

Now, concerned with thoughts of his parents, his new brother and his missing friend, he couldn't just sit quietly. Dean's shoulders tensed for a second in hesitation, and then he nodded to himself and leaped off the couch, heading straight to the house's front door. Missouri looked up from the dinner she was cooking for him and eyed him suspiciously.

"Where are you going, young man?" she asked sharply. Dean jumped, then turned and gave her his brightest smile.

"Out." He said innocently. "To the yard, that's all, I promise." Missouri looked like she was considering the idea, narrowing her eyes for a second.

"Fine." She said at last, and Dean's chest was filled with relief. "But you are not going past the yard's gate, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good. Come back inside in time for dinner."

And he was gone before she could change her mind.

It was chilly outside, but Dean didn't dare going back inside to take his jacket, in case Missouri would decide he should stay indoor. He walked towards the beaten swing his father made him last year from a piece of wood and an old rope tied to a tree, and sat in it, swinging his legs and kicking the short grass.

So quiet.

He heard a soft flutter of wings somewhere around him, and looked up at the tree curiously, trying to catch the bird with his eyes. He couldn't see a thing.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped in his place on the swing, but his heart jumped even higher as he recognized the quiet, monotonous voice. He looked aside and smiled brightly as Castiel made his way towards him. If Dean wasn't so excited to see him, he would have wondered how could Castiel come from inside the thick bushes.

"Cass!" He called happily, leaping off the swing and hurrying toward his older friend. He hugged him tightly for a brief moment before letting go and staring up at the slightly taller boy. "Where have you been?" He asked, his lower lip curling for a second in a gentle scowl before switching back to a smile. Castiel looked at him blankly.

"I was... busy." He avoided the question, then lowered his head briefly. "I apologize."

Dean giggled. "You're talking real funny." He commented. "But I forgive you." Castiel shrugged, flashing him a small and shy smile. Dean smiled back and walked towards the swing, sitting on the grass next to the tall tree and crossing his legs. "Come here," He called, seeing Castiel kept standing motionless where he left him. The older boy nodded and approached Dean, gracefully sinking into a sitting position in front of him.

"Do you wanna play?" Dean asked after a few seconds of silence, realizing his friend was content with simply sitting there quietly and staring at Dean for hours. It made him slightly uncomfortable, but it was funny, too. Dean's voice tore the other boy out of his thoughts, and he blinked at Dean in confusion, as if he was in another world. He nodded, and Dean reached for a small ball that was behind the tree, not far from his swing.

"How?" Castiel asked curiously. Dean stared at him in surprise.

"You never played with someone?" He gaped at him. Castiel shook his head slowly.

"No."

"I'll teach you, then."

And they played. Dean started with rolling the ball towards Castiel, nodding in approval when the other boy rolled it hesitantly back, getting the idea. They started throwing it at each other, but Dean quickly got tired of the game alone. "Where are you from?" He suddenly asked. Castiel tensed, almost missing the ball Dean threw at him.

"Lawrence..." He said, and it sounded more like a question. Dean frowned.

"I don't understand."

"It's... complicated." Castiel avoided the answer awkwardly. Dean shrugged.

"Okay." He nodded, then smiled. "I'm having a little brother, you know?" He informed the older boy enthusiastically. Castiel watched him quietly for a few seconds, and a shy smile stretched his chapped lips.

"That's joyful." He said. Dean laughed. Castiel was weird, and he talked funny, but Dean liked him.

"It is." He smiled brightly. "Mom said his name is going to be Sam. She didn't say why, though."

"It's a nice name." Castiel replied, throwing the ball at Dean. The younger boy caught it, tapping on it twice with his palms.

"You have a nice name, too." He said, throwing it back at Castiel. "What does it mean?"

"It's an angel's name." Castiel said quietly, throwing the ball back and waiting for Dean to do the same. When he didn't, Castiel frowned a little, tilting his head at Dean's expression.

"Are you an angel...?" The little boy whispered in awe. Castiel swallowed hard, and nodded slowly, worridly. "Wow...!" Dean's green eyes lit in excitement. Castiel seemed surprised by his reaction.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked quietly. From his experience with the human kind, people didn't tend to accept that so easily. Dean shook his head passionately, leaving the ball and quickly crawling to sit closer to his friend, watching him in awe.

"Can you do magic?" He asked, huge green eyes shining. Castiel looked around him worriedly, but when he saw no one was around, he nodded again. He plucked a long blade of grass from the ground and held it between his fingers. Dean watched with his mouth slightly open, as a small blue flower started blooming in front of his eyes, spreading it's petals. He couldn't find words to tell Castiel how amazing he found this.

"That's so cool, Cass...!" He called at last, eyes shooting fire. "You're awesome!" Castiel smiled sheepishly, delicate blush tinting his ears at the compliments. He was happy to make Dean happy.

They didn't even get the chance to discuss it properly, before Missouri's firm and commanding voice called out for Dean to get his ass in the house in five seconds. Dean glanced at the front door and bit his lip, looking back at Castiel. He didn't want his friend to go so soon – not after so long without seeing him at all. A thought suddenly occurred to him, and he smiled brightly.

"Say," He asked Castiel. "Do you want to come in? My parents aren't at home, and Missouri is really nice if you keep your mouth shut." He giggled. "We could eat dinner and watch a movie or something." He offered, waiting anxiously for Castiel's answer. The older boy looked hesitant, but eventually he nodded, seeing Dean's expecting expression.

"Alright."

"Great!" Dean called happily, dragging his friend to the house by the hand.

"but, Dean- Dean, wait...!" He tried to say, attempting to get the other's attention. They stopped on the front porch, and Dean turned to look at Castiel, the smile still on his lips.

"What?"

"You must keep this in secret, okay?" Castiel stared at him seriously. Dean's smile flickered for a brief moment, but he nodded.

"Sure."

Inside, Missouri was already standing impatiently by the table, watching suspiciously as Dean dragged an older-looking boy inside the house. Something about this blue-eyed kid seemed strange to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. What she knew for sure, he wasn't human. He was different from anything she'd ever seen... but she said nothing. The vibe she sensed was gentle and sincere. It was okay.

"Would you introduce me your little friend?" Missouri raised an eyebrow at Dean. The Winchester boy smiled brightly at her. She already knew, this boy will become one handsome man one day.

"This is Cass," Dean said, pushing his nervous friend forward.

"It's Castiel." He corrected him, offering his hand to shake Missouri's. She smirked.

"You're quite the gentleman." She commented appreciatively, glancing at Dean. "You should learn from him." Dean just shrugged.

They had a great evening. They watched a movie Missouri brought them, and she even was nice enough to bring them some chocolate from Mary's hidden box, where she kept all the candies for Dean. Mary Winchester knew her son too well to let him eat chocolate freely. It was Castiel's first time ever tasting chocolate, and the overwhelmed gasp he let out as the small piece melted on his tongue was priceless. Dean laughed until his stomach hurt. Castiel blushed.

The evening passed without them noticing, and Dean soon fell asleep on the couch a few hours later, with his head gently resting on Castiel's shoulder. The older boy did not move a muscle, and only smiled fondly down at him. Missouri watched the boys carefully for a while from her place next to the table.

"Do you want me to take you home, honey?" She asked Castiel quietly. He looked up at her in silence for a moment, and shook his head slowly.

"No, thank you." He said. "I know the way."

"Are you sure?" She insisted. "It's pretty late." Castiel sighed.

"It's alright. There is no need to pretend now." He said quietly, glancing down at Dean, who slept soundly on his shoulder. He moved him carefully to lean against the sofa's pillows, looking back at the woman. "I know you know."

Missouri tensed.

"And?" She asked. Castiel tilted his head in question. She frowned. "And, do I have a reason to worry?"

"No." The little boy answered quietly, his tone much more ancient than his looks.

"That's good." She smiled weakly, and he disappeared.

The next morning, Dean woke up in his bed to the sound of a thin cry of a newborn baby. His parents were home, and that meant that Sammy was, too. He jumped out of bed and ran to the nursery, an excited glint in his sleepy eyes. His mother was already there, picking a tiny baby up of the crib. When she noticed Dean, though, she turned and smiled at him tiredly.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mary whispered gently. "Come here, meet your new baby brother."

* * *

**A/N:** So. I'd really like to hear what you think, okay? So, review?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Welp. It's a shorter chapter, apparently. But it's pure cuteness and probably a little OOC so sorry for being a crappy writer OTL.

Sorry for any typos and mistakes. Feel free to correct me if you notice any.

**Summary:** Angels were watching him, that's what Mom always said before she put him to bed. He remembered that. Why, then, Dean believed angels did not exist for so long? He wasn't always like that.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

Dean was sitting on a small stool next to Sammy's crib in the nursery, watching curiously as his mother picked his little brother up and bounced him gently in her arms, speaking soft nonesense in his tiny ear. The new baby was a wonder Dean couldn't get enough of – every time he could make Sam laugh, or smile, every time he managed to catch his attention and get him to grab his finger, was a moment of bliss.

He glanced aside. The angel statue Mary got for Dean to give Sam was watching, too, from it's place on the edge of the shelf, where Dean put it. A few days ago, when she put the baby to sleep with Dean by her side, she asked her eldest son what name he decided to give the angel. And, since the only angel he knew was Castiel, he naturally nicknamed the small angel statue, 'Cass'.

Mary thought it was perfect.

Castiel, Dean noticed, came and went as he pleased. He never knew when his angel friend would pop in his backyard, or sneak on him at the park. Sometimes, he would plan meetings – just to make sure Cass did not forget him completely. And every time, Castiel would be there, just in time.

Dean also found out that prayers helped. A lot.

He thought it was a little bit haughty, though, but it was okay. Dean quite liked Castiel's odd manners.

Mary never met Castiel, and neither did John. Dean wanted his parents to meet him – since they heard so much about him – but Castiel always seemed to appear before him while they were too busy, or gone. Today, though, Mary planned on taking Sammy out to the park for the first time. Dean was coming too.

He was running around excitedly, bringing flowers and small stones to show Sammy, telling him the different names and pointing at a few mean kids he thought his baby brother shouldn't hang out with. Not that he could, yet, of course. Mary laughed.

He was just hurrying back to the single available swing when it suddenly became unavailable, occupied by no other than a grinning Castiel with big blue eyes. Dean's face reflected the grin and he almost knocked his friend off the swing as he jumped at his neck with open arms. Castiel froze, not sure how to react to the sudden fondness and carelessness he was receiving from his human friend.

"This feels strange." He commented, his hands grasping the swing's ropes tighter. Dean let him go and stood at arm-length from him, looking curious. "Although, not necessarily unpleasant." He continued. Dean frowned and shook his head. Castiel's way of speaking was sometimes a little bit difficult to understand.

"You could hug back, you know?" He smiled nonetheless. Castiel tilted his head.

"I am not so familier with human manners." He admitted quietly. "The last time I walked the earth, was quite a long time ago."

"...what...?" Dean looked utterly confused. He couldn't understand a word this kid was saying. "Okay... nevermind. Do you wanna play?" His small, round, freckles-covered face lightened up again with a wide smile, and he flashed a short glance back to his mother, making sure Sammy was still there with her. Castiel nodded.

"What game?" He asked, gracefully sliding off the swing and standing a little bit too close to Dean. The young Winchester noticed the closeness, but didn't mention it and instead smiled and threw his fist in the air.

"Hide and Seek!" He exclaimed. Castiel tilted his head.

"How does one play, um, 'Hide and Seek'?" He asked. Dean sighed. Of course Cass wouldn't know the game's rules.

"It's simple," The younger explained patiently. "One of us hides somewhere here, and the other looks for him after counting to twenty. When the seeker find the other, we switch roles." Castiel nodded understandingly.

"That seems simple." He agreed. "Will you allow me to hide first?" The angel asked. Dean nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! I'll count to twenty and then come and get you!" He said happily and leaned against the swing's pole, burying his face in his elbow and starting to count the seconds. Castiel looked slightly panicked, glancing around nervously at a search of a place to hide. This game turned to be quite complex for him after all.

"I'm coming to get ya!" He heard Dean yelling, and could almost hear the enthusiastic grin on his face. He drew his knees closer to his chest, trying to disappear in his dark hiding place under one of the playground slides. He saw Dean's shadow hurrying around from place to place, and suddenly a smiling face were staring right back at him.

"Gotcha!" Dean called and sneaked to sit next to Castiel, crossing his small legs and watching his friend. "You are not so good at hiding, dude." He commented and chuckled. Castiel frowned. Was Dean making fun of him?

"It's my first time." He said defensively. Dean just laughed and leaned against him, not noticing Castiel's muscles tensing.

"It's a nice place, though." The Winchester's small voice said. "It's quiet and no one can see us here."

"Why are we hiding?"

"Dunno." Dean shrugged. "But I like this, you know. Sitting here, just the two of us."

Castiel blushed.

"That's... nice." He said quietly. Dean pulled away from him and stared at Castiel curiously, as if considering something vary important. "...what?" Castiel asked, his wide blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing." Dean said at last and smiled, then leaned and pecked Castiel's cheek. He got up and hurried out, giggling. "Are you coming or what?" He called, patting his pants to get rid of the sand and never noticing the surprise on his angel friend's face. "It's your turn to count!"

And he was gone.

Castiel's vessel's face was never that flushed.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd appreciate reviews.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Beware, there is plot in this chapter. Dean finally finds out about vessels, and you get to have a little bit of Sam here, too. Enjoy.

**Summary:** Angels were watching him, that's what Mom always said before she put him to bed. He remembered that. Why, then, Dean believed angels did not exist for so long? He wasn't always like that.

I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

Sam was four months old now, and he was the coolest baby Dean had ever seen. He was already able to roll from side to side, and he made a habit of grabbing and pulling at Dean's hair. Dean didn't mind that much, because it was worth the adorable, teethless smiles Sammy gave him every time he managed to keep his older brother by his side.

Castiel's visits were not as frequent as before. He claimed to be busy with "angel stuff", as Dean put it. He missed him when he was gone, of course, but he was sure that Castiel was probably a very important angel, and therefore could not stay with him all the time. He had to go back to Heaven.

The last time Castiel visited him, though, almost gave Dean a heart attack.

* * *

"Hello, Dean."

Dean, who was currently working on a very complicated artwork in the sand at the park, looked up towards the unfamiliar voice, frowning. He stared at the dark haired kid standing in front of him, utterly confused.

"Who are you?" he asked hesitantly, standing up and brushing the sand off his pants. The kid's blue eyes narrowed and his frown matched Dean's, and he approached the younger awkwardly.

"It's me, Dean." He said slowly. Dean stared at him in confusion for a few long seconds, and then his eyes widened in recognition.

"Cass?!" He called in shock, quickly moving closer to the older kid, taking in his new appearance. He was slightly tanned, and his hair was a lot darker than his familiar light brown – almost black now. His face wasn't the chubby face Dean knew. It was a bit longer, less round. His eyes, blue as the deepest water of the ocean, were the only thing that indicated Dean it was indeed his friend. "What- how?"

"This...?" Castiel touched his chest lightly. "This is a vessel."

"A what?"

"A vessel." The angel repeated. "I don't have a body here on earth, so I have to use other's."

Dean kept staring at him, with his green eyes wide and his lips parted in surprise and wonder. "Oh." He mumbled, sitting back down, his artwork forgotten.

Castiel gracefully sat in front of him.

They were silent, for long, uncomfortable minutes.

"Does it hurt them?" Dean asked eventually. Castiel's gaze jumped to stare at him uneasily. He nodded slowly.

"You could say so." He said, his voice so quiet Dean had to lean closer to hear him. "That is why I needed to change my vessel. The other child was no longer willing to let me in. He is scared of me now."

Dean said nothing.

"Are you?" Castiel asked, his vessel's heart pounding fast in his chest.

Dean shook his head.

* * *

Mom and Dad were not at home tonight. His babysitter was already passed out on the couch, and Dean turned in his bed for a while now, unable to sleep. He sat up and huffed, looking around at his dark bedroom and looking for anything to distract himself. Books were not his thing, really, and watching old movies was not even an option with his babysitter still downstairs.

He climbed out of his bed, shivering a little at the cold air September brought. He sneaked quietly to the top of the stairs and made sure the girl there was sleeping, and returned to the hall, closing Sam's nursery door behind him.

His little brother was wide awake as well, and he cooed happily when Dean hovered over his crib, standing on a small stool and leaning his elbows on the crib's railing.

"Heya, Sammy." He whispered, smiling. "How you doin' down there?"

Sam cooed.

"Yeah, I know." Dean nodded. "It sucks, not being able to walk, huh? But, don't worry. You will, in no time. I promise."

Sam's shrieked, and Dean laughed.

"You'll see. I'm gonna take you to the park and you could meet Cass." Dean smiled. "He's really cool. And I just know he'll like y-" Dean suddenly stopped talking, straining his hearing to catch any noise from downstairs. He heard the telephone ringing, and the sound pierced the silence. He heard his babysitter answering it, and he looked back at his little brother with his eyes wide.

"Sorry, Sammy." He whispered urgently and planted a brief kiss on Sam's forehead. "Gotta go before I get into troubles." He jumped off the stool and sneaked back to his own room, as quietly as he could. He closed the door and leaned against the wall, huffing in relief. He felt a little bit more tired than before, and his eyes wandered towards his bed in anticipation.

And he almost screamed.

"Cass!" He whispered, hurrying to his bed in surprise, his green eyes wide with desbelief at the kid sitting on the edge of his bed. In the middle of the night. "What the-"

"Hello, Dean." The angel said quietly, staring at Dean as if he thought 1 AM was perfectly normal time for casual visits. Dean gaped at him.

"What are you doing here?" The young Winchester asked, approaching his bed hesitantly and sitting next to his friend. Castiel shrugged.

"We did not see each other for a while." He explained, watching Dean's expression ease. "I came as soon as I could."

"In the middle of the night?" Dean chuckled, then clamped his hand over his mouth as his gaze flickered to the door. No sound was heard.

"If this is a problem, I assume I could come back in a more suitable time." Castiel said understandingly and attempted to get off the bed, but Dean's fingers suddenly closed over his left wrist. He looked down at his big, green eyes, and his freckles were obvious even in the dark room. Dean shook his head.

"It's okay." He whispered back and smiled. "You can stay."

Castiel nodded and sat back on the bed, quickly kicking off his shoes and lifting his legs on the bed, watching as Dean crawled towards his pillow and motioned his friend to join him. Castiel obeyed, and he pulled the blanket over them both. His heart – his vessel's heart, even though now Castiel could not tell the difference anymore – started beating a little bit faster as Dean rested his head close to his chest and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

But Castiel couldn't sleep.

And so, the angel finally settled on placing his hand over Dean's right shoulder, and since sleep was not needed, he watched over the human child, all night.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be mostly appreciated :)

TBC


End file.
